


Reminiscing in The South

by itsallonfire



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, gays missing their women, i just think this would definitely happen, just korra and kya relating about how whipped they are, korra is tired, not exactly kyalin or korrasami but you get the idea, they miss their girls and damn they're horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallonfire/pseuds/itsallonfire
Summary: Korra has been back in the South Pole following her fight against the Red Lotus. When Kya pays her a visit one night, it's clear that Korra's dealing with more than just her recovery. As it turns out, Kya has some girl problems of her own to discuss.(This fic only mentions Kyalin/Korrasami interactions, but I hope it's up to par for the tags anyway!)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	Reminiscing in The South

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely does not comply with the comics, so I apologize for that, but I hate that we never get to see Korra and Kya really interact in the show. Just a couple gays simping for their women. Rated T purely for some minor language. Hope y'all enjoy :)

Kya descended the hall to Korra’s room. It was dark; the Sun set early this time of year and one of the lightbulbs between the kitchen and the bedrooms had burned out. Kya still found it a bit difficult to walk on her ankle, even after three months and her mother’s healing. Her shoulder didn’t quite have the reach it used to. She supposed it was worth it, given she was alive at all. She still struggled to sleep comfortably. From the pain or the loneliness, she couldn’t tell. 

The entire tribe still had Korra on their mind. The poor girl was far from recovering and her parents found it a challenge to keep their distance most of the time. They were worried, of course -- their daughter had so slimly avoided death, now left with the physical and emotional paralysis of the aftermath. 

Kya knocked on Korra’s door gently, looking down at the bowl of noodles in her hand. She wondered if Korra might actually eat this one. 

“Come in.” Korra’s voice was soft, but not strained. For once.

Stepping into the room, Kya smiled at the girl in the bed and shut the door behind herself. “Hey,” she said. “I got you some dinner. I know you said you didn’t much like the plain noodles, so they’re just a little spicy.” She set the bowl on the nightstand.

Korra had a few sheets of paper in her hand, creased slightly in the center. She returned the smile. “Thanks, Kya. Sometimes it feels like you’re the only one around here who actually listens to me.”

“Everyone wants you to be comfortable,” Kya said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. She had been on her feet for hours and the aching was getting to her. “We all just have different ways of showing it.”

Korra’s eyes drifted and she nodded, sighing. Her fingers tightened on the paper in her hands.

“Is that one of the letters? From your friends?”

“Yeah,” Korra breathed out. She seemed like she was about to speak, then closed her eyes and shook her head, chuckling to herself. She exhaled heavily. “It’s from Asami.”

From Korra’s reaction to the name, Kya could tell she was picturing the girl in question -- tall, elegant, shimmering. “You miss her,” said Kya. An observation rather than a question. 

“Yeah.” Korra smiled to herself. Her eyes lacked their usual glimmer. The bright, happy cuts of lapis that captured the hardest hearts. She sat up straighter, with some difficulty. She took the noodles off the nightstand and started to eat, perhaps for the first time in a day or two. Frustration proved to be the perfect appetite-inducer. “I miss the others, too. Asami just --” She occupied the empty space in the room with distant, glazed eyes. 

“I know,” Kya said. “She’s special.” Her mind flashed with glimpses of her own indulgent imagination -- rough hands and soft cheeks. Worried, sharp eyes. Gorgeous. The woman Kya herself had left in the city and thought of every night when she struggled to get to sleep. 

“I think about her all the time and it’s a bitch,” murmured Korra through a mouthful of food. “Part of me wishes I had let her come down here with us. But -- But she’s doing amazing things for the city, and I wish --” She stabbed her chopsticks into her bowl. “I wish I could be there with her for it. And just fucking -- just be there when she leaves for work and when she comes home.” 

Kya sighed at the uninhibited display of young affection. “I know what you mean,” She saw her lover’s strong shoulders and sleepy morning smile. Hot skin against hers. A powerful arm around her waist during the night. Her cheeks went warm. “I know what you mean,” she repeated, quieter. Her hands knotted in her lap.

Korra eyed the woman’s face and put her hand in front of her mouth politely as she asked, “It’s Lin, isn’t it? It seems like you’re still thinking about her a lot.”

Kya grinned at the Avatar’s perceptiveness. “You’re smart, kid.” She laughed a little. “Sometimes I wonder how hard it really is to tell, though.” 

“Talk to me about it.” Korra patted the space on the bed next to her. “I’d like to really talk to someone about these things for once. I don’t quite feel right telling anyone else about it.”

Kya brought her feet up and sat back against the headboard. She chewed on her thumb. Korra rested her head on the older woman’s shoulder. “Tell me about Lin,” she said. 

“What is it you want to know?”

“Anything. What made it all happen with you two?”

Kya took a moment to consider where she should start -- and how much detail to include. Not that Korra had much innocence left to preserve. “We grew up together.” She spoke softly. “Always close. All of us. When we got older I always held out hope that she might be --” She scratched at her forehead. “It sounds so weird to say,” she whispered.

“You hoped she might be like you.” Korra finished her thought for her. 

Kya nodded. “She was always so beautiful. And headstrong and determined. It certainly made family gatherings interesting for me. Until she started dating my brother.”

Korra smirked. “Tenzin’s always ruining shit, huh?”

Kya raised her eyebrows in agreement. “I think that’s why I left, really. I had to hit the road to figure out what the hell I wanted. Traveling, seeing different cultures.” She paused. “Hooking up with a lot of people in bars.” 

“Well, I would expect nothing less.” 

Kya flashed a grin. “I always hoped things might change. Tenzin and Lin never quite made sense to me, really. But apparently they were happy, for -- for twelve years.”

Korra was quiet for a while, thoughts clearly whirring around her head. “I think I know what you mean.” 

“But, as per usual, things somehow work out,” said Kya pensively. “With enough alcohol and hormone imbalance, of course.”

Too invested to laugh, Korra waited to ensure Kya’s story was finished. She looked up at her and asked, “When do you think you’ll see her again?”

Kya heaved a heavy sigh, closer to tears than she wanted to be. “I’m not sure. I had to come home to recover from everything. And be with Mom.” She shrugged a shoulder, the one that wasn’t stiff. “Lin is tired, like everyone. She has a responsibility to the city. Something will take me back up there soon, though. Nothing ever stays normal there for too long.”

Making a noise of understanding, Korra nodded and trained her eyes on the opposite wall. 

“You’ll be back with your girl soon, Korra.” Kya said. She smiled down at the tired girl and rubbed her shoulder. “I know you won’t let anything stand between you two for very long.”

Korra’s eyes drifted to the empty bowl in her lap. She recalled late dinners out with Asami, long walks around the city, sneaking her onto the island when Tenzin had gotten to bed early. Korra pictured Asami in the early morning, neatly curled around her with those untouched, mover-star curls of hair. 

Out of her reverie, she realized she was smiling. “Why can’t everyone down here be as understanding as you are?” she asked Kya, sadness in her voice.

“It takes some experience, honey,” Kya said. She grinned as well, thinking of the lovely, committed months she spent with Lin in that stone-cold apartment. Yearning for it. “Lots of experience.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave some love if you'd like -- it's always helpful to hear y'all's thoughts :) I'm also considering making a collection of one-shots next (just fluffy Kyalin shit, you know?). Let me know if that's something y'all would like!


End file.
